game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Kiley
Sam Kiley is the protagonist of Need for Speed: Underground 3. Although the player can choose whether or not the protagonist is male or female in-game, Kiley is canonically male. Overview Car At the beginning of the game, Kiley is seen driving a modified 2002 Nissan Silvia S15 Spec-R, tuned specifically for circuit and sprint events. It is a metallic gray with black and lime green accents. After the Sinister Six falls, the Silvia is not seen elsewhere in the game, although it can be recreated at any other point in the game. During cutscenes, Kiley is seen driving whatever car the player was driving prior to entering the marker. Specialization Although the player is free to specialize in whatever they want to in the game, Kiley is more fond of circuit, sprint, and drift racing, hinted by his quotes and how he talks highly of these types of races in-game. This is also supported by the fact that his Silvia in the beginning of the game is tuned especially for circuit and sprint racing (he was going to purchase another car for drifting, but those plans hot screwed up). History What is known about Kiley dates back to when he finished high school. He was a very intelligent kid at the time and even graduated at the top 10% of his class. Kiley was always into cars and worked at a garage full time after he graduated, even opening a garage at some point afterwards when he had the money. Despite being happy with what he was doing, Kiley's parents did not approve of his job and wanted him to become something like a doctor, considering that he had the potential to. Kiley and his parents often fought over this issue, whether he should be doing something that made him happy or something that ensured his success in life. The relationship between Kiley and his parents eventually faded until when Kiley moved out on his own after finding success in his garage/tuner shop with the local street racers. Sam Kiley became friends with Arielle Foster when Foster brought one of her cars to Kiley's shop for non-DIY repairs (it was the closest one to her house). From there, Foster introduced Kiley into the racing, which caught Kiley's interest and had him street racing in no time. As time passed, they became a well known pair that would dominate the roads, eventually forming a racing crew with friends known as the Sinister Six. Appearance As a male, Sam Kiley is a young white male, with fair skin, dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and some freckles. He wears a plain gray t-shirt under a red, black, and white plaid shirt and dark jeans with black shoes. As a female, Sam Kiley sports the same features (just female, of course). She too has fair skin, dark brown hair, and light blue eyes. Instead of freckles, the female Kiley features minimal makeup. She wears a red crop top with skinny jeans and dark boots. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Need for Speed: Underground 3 Category:Need for Speed: Underground 3 Characters Category:Characters